


Striving for perfection

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to be perfect for Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striving for perfection

Dean stepped back as the soul in front of him dwindled to almost nothing and admired his work. Smiling he gave a mental command and the soul started to rebuild itself. It was something he liked to make last as long as possible, slowing it down so the soul could feel each nerve rebuild itself, the pain of the previous torture session being inflicted once again as the wounds were undone. Two tortures for the price of one. Still smiling he turned away from the rack and walked out of his workroom to look at the corner of Hell spread out before him.

The screams of other souls floated up to him from the fields below. The demons Alistair hadn't deemed worthy of their own space worked closely together while attempting to impress their master. Closing his eyes he let the screams wash over him and focused on the distant sounds of fighting. The battle had started close to twenty years ago, when he was still on a rack himself, but never seemed to get any closer. The sounds of the battle seemed to echo all throughout Hell though and he'd once asked Alistair if he could go and watch the Angels die, to see their blood soaking into the blighted land. Alistair had denied his request, instead he'd been told, “You're not quite ready for that. You're nearly perfect Dean, but I have some work to do with you yet.” Instead of feeling disappointed that he had failed Alistair, the words had fueled Dean in his work. One day he would be perfect for Alistair, then he could go and watch the Angels die.

Behind him the soul started screaming again, the sound carrying out of his workroom and washing out the sounds of battle. He snarled in annoyance, the soul's vocal cords shouldn't've regrown that quickly. Opening his eyes he turned to go back and fix the problem when a white light seemed to drop out of the sky. It was impossible for something that brilliant to exist in Hell and Dean found himself staring up at it in wonder. Briefly thoughts of a blue sky and his brother's laugh filled his mind before the light reached him. It didn't stop, just changed directions, and before he could do anything there was a sharp pain in his shoulder and he found himself being dragged through the sky of Hell. The light surrounded him, but he could see the demons below looking up in amazement as he was pulled through the sky.

It only occurred to him how fast they were moving as he saw the walls of Hell growing nearer. He'd never seen them before, but he knew them from the descriptions other demons had given. It was only then that he began to fight the creature that had grabbed him. It was obvious by that point that it was taking him away from Hell, away from his work, and away from Alistair. He reached up and tried to punch the creature, to find a way to break free of it's grasp, but he failed to make contact with whatever it was that had grabbed him. The light grew brighter and as it filled him to his core he heard, distantly, “Be not afraid Dean Winchester. I have come to take you from your torment.”

He screamed in something close to anguish as the walls of Hell passed below him.


End file.
